Follow that Flour
* Michael Brandon |series=10 |series_no=10.01 |number=235 |released= * 3rd September 2006 * 4th September 2006 * 14th May 2007 * 5th March 2008 * 24th September 2008 * 23rd January 2010 |previous=Flour Power |next=A Smooth Ride }} Follow that Flour is the first episode of the tenth series. Plot One day, Thomas is in a grumpy mood as he has been shunting Troublesome Trucks and has been using all his puff to keep them in order. James arrives and tells Thomas that the Fat Controller has given him the job to collect the flour to make the cakes and bread for the children's harvest festival and asks Thomas to shunt the truck of flour for him. Thomas is jealous that he did not get the job and mumbles that James is a bossy boiler. Thomas wants to finish the job quickly, but without taking any care, he hits the truck so hard that the door on the right side opens and leaks flour, but Thomas does not know. Thomas has an idea to hide James' truck so James will have to find him and the truck himself. After Thomas leaves, James who has came back from taking on water notices the flour falling out of his truck that Thomas has and tries to tell Thomas, but he is too far to hear him, so James goes after him. Every time Thomas finds a hiding place, he is surprised that James knows where he is and continues trying to hide the truck. James finally catches up to Thomas and is furious when he tells Thomas that he left a trail of flour all over the Wharf. Thomas is upset after realising his actions and goes to the flour mill to get a new truck of flour. But when Thomas arrives at the flour mill, it is closed. Dusty Dave who is leaving tells Thomas there is one truck filled with flour. Thomas knows he cannot move all the empty trucks by himself and goes back to the Wharf. Thomas tells James he is sorry for not listening and the two friends make up as they arrive at the flour mill shunting all the empty trucks out of the way for James to collect the flour truck. That evening, the flour is made into delicious cakes and bread for the festival and Thomas cheers for James as he heads home to the sheds. Characters * Thomas * James * Troublesome Trucks * "Dusty" Dave * Sir Topham Hatt * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Trevor * Bulgy * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Refreshment Lady * Mr. Percival Locations * Sodor Flour Mill * The Wharf * The Transfer Yards * The Old Wooden Bridge * Tidmouth Sheds Trivia * Going by production order, this is the third episode of the tenth series. * This episode marks the first of a few things: ** Sir Handel's first appearance since the fourth series episode, Bowled Out. ** Bulgy's first appearance since the seventh series episode, Bulgy Rides Again not counting in a stock footage cameo in Best Dressed Engine, and his last appearance in his vegetable bus livery as all of his later appearances are in his usual red livery. ** The first episode narrated by Alexandru Rusu in Romania since the seventh series. * The large scale open wagons have the faces of regular scale vans. * A rare photo shows a deleted scene of Thomas pushing the flour truck instead of pulling it. Goofs * There are several points in the episode when an engine's steam platform is visible: ** Thomas' when he leaves the intersection. ** James' when he pulls up next to Thomas at the start of the episode. ** Thomas' when he finds the first flour truck. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Thomas and the Flour Car * Books - Follow that Flour! In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Sigue esa Harina ja:あのこむぎこをおいかけろ! pl:Śladem Mąki ru:Следуй за мукой Category:Episodes Category:Series 10 episodes